Research of Serah Townsend, unregistered Werewolf
by Beth Ashkevron
Summary: Several years after the fall of Lord Voldemort, a young witch looks for the truth about her herritage in the life of her mother. All, however, is not as it seems. Because Serah was a Death Eater... (the first chapter is changed)
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note:  
  
It has recently been brought to my attention that there were several problems with this story- they have been (for the most part) corrected now. And my sincere thanks to the reader who pointed them out to me!!  
  
Here are the issues raised by the reviewer:  
  
".there are some things I think need to be changed a little. For instance, one who has not read the fifth book, and doesn't want to know anything (contrary to any previous beliefs of my own) you might want to put warning that there are spoilers in here."  
  
".... Another is abbreviations. DADA. It took me a moment to figure out that it was Defense Against the Dark Arts. You might want to put in what us writers call "Author's Notes" aka, AN: . That way it doesn't disrupt the story at all, and the people reading understand a little more."  
  
".Are you going to make more of it, or is this it? I would suggest that maybe you would put a little "flashback" or memory stuff in there. Like Peter and Serah's wedding. Stuff like that. Hope to see more."  
  
Here is my response to the review:  
  
Hi, and thanks for your review. I am sorry about the spoiler- I totally forgot that the book had only just come out... *winces at own stupidity* I'll fix that, and thanks for pointing it out. This is definitely not "it" I have plans for Serah and Rianna. I may even totally revamp this chapter, because I'm not sure I like how it is. I needed all the information there to begin with the rest of this story, but I'm planning to insert the information in a different way- Rianna needs to find out about Serah's life in a more gradual way. You see, Serah is not the central character, though she is the "main" character- do you understand? See, the "central" character is really Remus, but you won't really see that until I've written a bit more... *grins sheepishly* I hope that clears some things up for you... Beth  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters, with the sole  
  
exception of Serah Townsend and Herold.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for now)  
  
Pairings: ST(oc)/RL; ST/PP; RL/SB; JP/LE  
  
Warnings: Slight slash in future chapters, rape/non-con in future  
  
chapters, torture, angst, SPOILERS FOR ALL FIVE (YES, THAT'S RIGHT, 5!!) HARRY POTTER BOOKS!! 


	2. Preliminary Research on Serah TownsendPe...

Research on Serah Townsend-Pettigrew, Unregistered Werewolf  
  
Prologue  
  
I began researching Serah Townsend by finding any mention of her by her childhood friends. The following are various clippings written by her friends.  
  
Rianna Pettigrew, journalist for Hogwarts' Newsletter  
  
Excerpt from the Journal of one James Potter, unregistered Stag Animagus  
  
Serah Townsend arrived at Hogwarts in our sixth year. We caught our first glimpse of our downfall at Platform 9 ¾, the day before classes started. She was fairly tall for a girl, with long braided black hair and bright blue eyes. The truly unusual thing about her was that she was wearing a green Indian getup, complete with black pearls, and translucent fabric. I was the only one of our little group who wasn't affected by her, well, me and Peter, but he didn't really count- I was happily going out with my best friend Lily Evans at the time, and permanently in "Lily-Lily Land". Serah was alone on the platform, and looked fairly lost.  
  
"She must be a transfer student." Peter squeaked, and I could tell he wasn't really interested in her, either.  
  
"Wow, Pete, don't set your heart on her- she's way out of our league." I cautioned.  
  
"She is beautiful, though, isn't she?" Remus observed quietly.  
  
"You said it, Babe..." Sirius smiled in his daring way, "I'm going to help her- she hasn't the foggiest idea as to what she's doing." And with that, he left our compartment to aid the damsel in distress.  
  
"Wait for me!" Peter yelped, and scrambled after the hopeless Casanova.  
  
"Jeez, Remie, why don't you go with them?" I asked, noticing his forlorn look.  
  
"Look, James." He pointed out the window, "She's suddenly swamped with guys tripping all over themselves trying to "help" her. Aside from the fact that she couldn't possibly have any interest in a werewolf, she needs some space- not another idiot trying to get in good with her."  
  
I did see. Sirius, however, Casanova he, somehow managed to pull her and her cart out of the fray and help her load her stuff. Peter carried a big cage that was covered with a black cloth. The girl herself was clutching a little black puppy in her arms, and laughing at Sirius's antics as he showed off with the cart.  
  
James  
  
Excerpt from a letter written by Sirius Black, unregistered Dog Animagus, to his mother in his sixth year at Hogwarts  
  
I met this really cool girl from Arabia this year. She got herself into a bit of trouble at the Platform, and I showed her onto the train. She introduced herself as Serah Townsend, and she sat with me, Jamie, Remus, and Peter on the way to school. She said hello to the others and mentioned that she had been pre-sorted into Ravenclaw- that's Remus' house. Lucky man. Its no fair- the one girl I might have been really close to, and Remus gets the lucky break. Of course, James was in his little "Lily-Lily Land" so he didn't care. Peter was all jealous for most of the trip because she was listening to every word I said- I told her everything about Hogwarts, what I'd done this summer (except that time cousin Herold dunked me in the lake), and about Hogsmede. I asked her if she'd come with us on the first trip there this year, but she said she was already going with someone. I was totally confused, because I thought she hadn't met anyone yet, and when I asked her who it was, she just smiled and said it was her cousin. So maybe I do have a chance after all... Wish me luck, Ma.  
  
Sirius  
  
Excerpt from the journal of one Serah Townsend, unregistered Werewolf  
  
I arrived at Hogwarts for my sixth year of schooling, and on the Platform was entirely swamped by guys. Goddess, must they make total fools of themselves? Anyway, one of them, Sirius Black, didn't even bother to ask if I wanted help, and just grabbed my cart, shoved Marvel's cage into the hands of his friend, and pulled me towards the train. He stowed my stuff, showing off the entire time, and led me to the compartment he was sharing with his friends. He himself had classic good looks, which I immediately assumed broke hearts every day. With shoulder-length shiny black hair and dark blue eyes, he knew he looked good. I had to smother my laughter in Thor's black fur.  
  
He introduced me to his friends;  
  
"This is James Potter- careful, he tends to bang into things- his head's usually in Lily-Lily Land." The boy had tousled short black hair, and big glasses.  
  
"Hi." He said, waving, "you are?"  
  
"Serah Townsend. Its nice to meet you."  
  
"Oh, and this is Remus Lupin- watch out, he might bite." He had neatly trimmed light brown hair, and light gray eyes.  
  
"I really don't bite, you know." He said conversationally. I laughed,  
  
"Well, you never know- I might!"  
  
He frowned for a minute, and his nose twitched. I frowned, and inhaled on a hunch, my eyes wide. He was a werewolf.  
  
"You're..." He muttered, looking at me intensely.  
  
"And so're you." I replied, "I don't talk about it." I glanced meaningfully around at his friends.  
  
"It's alright, they know." He replied.  
  
"And? You're their friend." I was nearly shaking, "Really, I'd rather you didn't tell."  
  
He looked a little worried, but nodded. "I promise."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Sirius looked really, really confused, and the last boy, the one who was with us earlier, looked a little scared.  
  
"What's going on, Moony?"  
  
"Nothing, Sirius."  
  
The boy looked a little suspicious, but shook his head and cheerfully introduced me to the last boy- I can't for the life of me remember his name, as I was a little distracted. I watched Remus for the rest of the ride, and I know he was watching me out of the side of his eye. Sirius chattered the whole way, and James's girlfriend arrived, introduced herself as "Lily Evans", then slipped into the seat next to James, and the two whispered together.  
  
I don't know what to do. Dumbledore didn't tell me that there would be another werewolf here.  
  
Serah  
  
Excerpt from the file of Remus Lupin, registered Werewolf  
  
I met Serah in my sixth year at Hogwarts. From the instant I first saw her, I knew that I would love her until the day I died. I was only sixteen at the time, but like all werewolves, I was a one-mate man. I even lied to my friends about her- I let them think she wasn't a werewolf. I watched her the whole train ride, but she was listening to Sirius, so I didn't really have a chance to talk to her. She was way out of my league right from the start, and I gave up without even fighting. I realize now that maybe things might not have happened in such a tragic way if I had fought- maybe she wouldn't have married a man she didn't love, maybe James and Lily wouldn't have been killed, maybe Sirius wouldn't have spent all that time in Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit. And maybe I would have led a happier life, but it cannot be changed now. It's much too late.  
  
Remus Lupin  
  
Excerpt from the files of Lord Voldemort on Peter Pettigrew, unregistered Rat Animagus, and servant of the dark Lord  
  
Serah was never the one I loved, and I do not pretend that she was. She knew when we married that it was not her I loved. What she didn't know until much later was that it was Remus I was after. It was always Remus. But Remus was far too good for the likes of me, and when I saw that he liked Serah, I was determined to get at him through her.  
  
Peter  
  
Excerpt from the journal of Severus Snape, Potions Teacher, and former Death Eater  
  
My cousin Serah arrived at Hogwarts just in time for my sixth year. She was always a little odd, and was quickly the talk of the school. She was ahead of most of the children, intelligence wise, but she tended to stay to herself. She apparently didn't spend much time in her common room, and there was quite a bit of speculation as to where she spent her time. The answer was that she loved Quidditch, and Astronomy and Astrology. She flew whenever she thought no one was watching on her old and falling apart broom. The rest of the time, she spent in the astronomy tower. Classes were cancelled for the first week of school that year, due to the fact that someone's rain spell went wrong, and the whole school was raining- except the astronomy tower, and the house dormitories, thankfully. I had a truly rotten time, as the dungeons were entirely flooded, and there was no way I could work on my potions.  
  
S. Snape  
  
Excerpt from the files of Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
James Potter married Lily Evans shortly after they graduated. He worked as an Auror, and she taught Charms at Hogwarts. They had a son, Harry, who was raised by his aunt Petunia (Lily's sister) and uncle Vernon Dursley. Sirius Black, who was an agent of Lord Voldemort, betrayed James and Lily- causing their deaths. He also killed Peter Pettigrew. Peter Pettigrew, who was an agent of Lord Voldemort, betrayed James and Lily- causing their untimely deaths.  
  
Sirius Black worked at the Werewolf Registry after graduating from Hogwarts, trying to do anything he could to help Remus, his best friend and would-be love. He was a spy for Voldemort, and betrayed his friends James and Lily Potter. He also killed Peter Pettigrew, a former friend. He was blamed for the deaths of James and Lily, and was sent to Azkaban. He later escaped to tell his story, and was sent through "the veil" during Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts by Bellatrix, a servant of Lord Voldemort.  
  
Serah Townsend married Peter Pettigrew after Remus Lupin "ran away". She joined the ranks of Death Eaters, but secretly spied for Dumbledore until James and Lily were killed, and her husband disappeared. Shortly after he vanished, Serah gave birth to a daughter; Rianna Pettigrew, who she gave up for adoption. Several years later, she had an affair with Remus Lupin, married him, and gave birth to Jaymie and Daniel. When the twins were quite young, Remus accidentally bit Jaymie. When he returned to himself, Remus ran off, convinced that Serah and the children would be better off without him. Peter returned to Serah in Harry Potter's third year at Hogwarts, and she hid him faithfully. He never found out about any of Serah's children. She was looked after on and off by Severus Snape, her cousin. In Harry's sixth year, she was called to Hogwarts to teach Potions with Severus Snape. She was a seer, and had true visions on a fairly regular basis.  
  
Remus Lupin effectively disappeared after graduating, and toured the world, looking for any work he could get. (See entry on Serah Townsend Pettigrew- Lupin) In Harry's third year, he taught DADA (AN: Defense Against the Dark Arts) in Hogwarts. He left at the end of the year due to the scandal surrounding his status as a werewolf. He is a part of the Order of the Phoenix, and makes a return appearance in Harry's fifth year. In Harry's sixth year, he is called back to teach DADA with Nymphadora Tonks.  
  
Peter Pettigrew married Serah after graduation in an attempt to hurt Remus, who thought that Peter was more worthy of Serah anyway. He was murdered by Sirius Black, and only a piece of one of his fingers was found. He betrayed Lily and James, and became the Weasley family's pet rat, Scabbers. He was unmasked in Harry's third year, and returned to Serah.  
  
Severus Snape left Hogwarts, and returned nearly immediately, teaching Potions though he really coveted the DADA job. He was a Death Eater spy for Dumbledore, and a part of the Order of the Phoenix. He took care of Serah while Peter was not around. In Harry's sixth year, he was instructed to work with his cousin Serah in Potions- an arrangement that allowed for the werewolf's monthly transformations.  
  



	3. It's Raining, It's Pouring, the teacher ...

~It's Raining, It's Pouring~  
  
~***~  
  
The Marauders' Sixth Year~  
  
Class had already started, and Serah was late. She rushed through the halls, and screeched to a stop outside her DADA classroom. It was raining in the doorway. She sighed, no doubt it was a prank targeted to embarrass her specifically, or to embarrass anyone who was late to class. She ducked her head, clutching her books to her chest, and dove through the doorway, stopping directly on the other side, sputtering. She groped around for the nearest desk, dumped her bag and books there, and wiped the water out of her eyes. The classroom was totally silent, and she looked up to see her professor glaring down at her.  
  
"Your doorway appears to be raining." Serah stated.  
  
"I am aware of the inconvenience, however that does not explain why you are so late to your first class of the day." Professor Theodore Filch replied coolly.  
  
"Oh. Right, I have a note from Madam Pomfry." She replied, with the air of one who is always distracted. "Just let me fetch it from my bag."  
  
And with that she rummaged through her bag, emptying some of its contents onto the desk of Lily Evans. Finally, with a triumphant air, she held up a crinkled piece of paper.  
  
"Here it is!" She handed the paper to the professor, and scooped up her things off Lily's desk, apologizing for the messiness.  
  
"Take a seat next to Mr. Lupin, Miss. Townsend, and then we can continue where we were before the rude interruption."  
  
Serah's eyes scanned the classroom, and Remus waved his hand at her. She smiled, and picked her way across the room. Remus noticed that a few things were different about her- her hair, for one, was no longer black. Now it was blonde, though it was done in the same style, as it had been before- with black pearls interspersed. The braid, however, was falling apart, and wet tendrils of hair clung to Serah's face, neck and robe. Her black robe was wet, and stuck to her.  
  
She sat down with a squish, and winced. At that moment, the entire classroom erupted in yelps and screams- it had started raining. Serah raised her hand, and said calmly,  
  
"Um. Professor? I believe that your ceiling is raining. May I be excused to fetch the Headmaster?"  
  
"No! No! NO!!!!!" The professor shooed the students back into their seats, the only ones who had remained sitting were Remus, Serah, and Lily. The Professor cast a permanent dry spell on his notes, and proceeded with his lesson. The entire class sat miserably as the water slowly rose- eventually their shoes were entirely under water. Several of the girls lifted their feet with squeals as they realized what was happening. One or two of them discreetly sat on top of their desks. Several of the boys began to follow suit, and even more girls did as their robes began floating out around them. Eventually everyone but Serah and Remus were sitting on their desks, while their teacher was already on a platform and was not getting wet. Serah sighed, and raised her hand,  
  
"Professor? The floor's flooding."  
  
"Miss. Townsend, next time I want your opinion, I shall ask you."  
  
"Right."  
  
Filch continued his lecture, and Serah moved up to sit on the back of her chair. Remus followed suit.  
  
"What should we do?" Remus whispered to Serah, "Professor Filch will never let us try to fix this rain."  
  
"Yeah, I've noticed." Serah thought for a minute, then nearly laughed, "I know."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm going to send Thor."  
  
Remus looked confused.  
  
"You'll see." Serah snickered, and fished a scrap of paper out of her bags, and a quill. She scribbled something on the paper, and pulled a little whistle out of her robe. She blew on the whistle, and a high- pitched sound came from it. Remus clutched his ears, and Serah herself winced, but no one else seemed to notice it.  
  
"What was that? A dog whistle??" He asked, tugging on his ears.  
  
Serah nodded, and a big Great Dane puppy slipped into the classroom several minutes later. The black puppy (swimming as the water was over his head) wove through the desks to Serah's side. She patted his head, and slipped the paper into a little black tube on the dog's collar.  
  
"Thor, take this to the Headmaster. Thor, take. Thor, Headmaster. Good boy! Go!" She hissed at the dog, whose tail wagged in the water. Thor turned around and swam back out of the classroom.  
  
"You're sure he'll take it to the headmaster?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure."  
  
~***~  
  
Nearly ten minutes later, the Headmaster's voice was projected throughout the school.  
  
**Would all students please return to their house Common rooms? All Teachers please report to the Astronomy Tower. Classes are canceled today on account of the rain, which seems to be prevalent school wide. **  
  
Everyone scrambled to obey, Remus and Serah slipping off their chairs to swim back to the Ravenclaw Tower. Lily waved to them before swimming off to the Griffindor Common room.  
  
~***~  
  
TBC 


End file.
